camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Polybotes Cabin
The Polybotes Cabin is the cabin for the children of Polybotes, the Giant whom was born to the "Bane of Poseidon/Neptune", the Greek/Roman God of the sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses. Claiming and Cabin When Polybotes claims his children, an image of a trident with poisonous water appears above the child's head and the child is given a trident and a net that they can summon at will. The cabin itself looks like an inverted version of Poseidon's Cabin on the exterior. On the interior, the beds are much larger due to demigiants being larger than most of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood, the inside is more massive than the exterior would suggest, and there is a pool of water in the center of the cabin inside is extremely toxic to anyone that is born from Poseidon/Neptune, but this effect can be negated by a child of Polybotes. The windows on the western and eastern walls grant a view of the ocean, with the backyard having a small pond that is only harmful to children of Poseidon. The wall is painted to look like a poisoned sea, built with bricks made out of a mix of bleached coral, stone, and deceased marine life with various objects from the sea serving as decoration and pictures of Polybotes fighting Poseidon hang above the six beds. There is also a fountain of Polybotes holding his trident up whilst water spouts from the tip next to the pool. The children of Polybotes can use this fountain to transmit messages to the other cabins, which ironically includes Poseidon's Cabin. There is a small refrigator in the top-left corner of the room. Cabin Members Head Counsellor: Lucian Seddon Other Members: Powers and Traits #Children of Polybotes have amazing battle prowess as a result of their giant heritage, and are in fact able to keep up with the children of Poseidon in combat, and can just barely fight on equal footing with Poseidon. Their strength is also comparable to the children of Alcyoneus and Porphyrion, due to being Banes of the Big Three. #Children of Polybotes have innate mastery over the usage of their net and trident (even if said objects are not their own), made to mock the children of Poseidon. Their net is used for trapping their prey, which is made out of celestial bronze and their trident is usually made for combat. The tip of the middle prong is poisonous only to children of Poseidon, but children of Polybotes can control the fatality of this poison. #Children of Polybotes do not need to create an air bubble in order to breathe underwater, but if they wish, they can do so, especially for those who cannot breathe. Their father was able to do this by unknown means. #Children of Polybotes, being banes of Poseidon, have the ability of toxikinesis like their father. Anything that contains water can be made into a green, poisonous liquid which is accomplished by merely touching the water. They can also retract this poison. Children of Polybotes are also immune to any kind of toxin and can drink polluted water without a single issue. #Children of Polybotes can have their hair fall off their head at will and that hair, once it touches the ground, is turned into basilisks that only they can command or banish. These basilisks are fiercely loyal to their creator and will follow that child's orders without question, even if it would mean the death of that basilisk. #Children of Polybotes have inherited their father's invincibility. They can only be killed by a god and demigod working together. If harmed by anything else, they will simply shrug off the attacks and heal from their wounds almost instantly. #Children of Polybotes are good at amphibious assault as not only can they fight well on land, they can fight just as well in water. They can fight for hours, if not days. #Children of Polybotes, being opposite of the Poseidon Cabin, have immense equinophobia; anything that looks remotely like an equine can send them into a panic attack, with them desperately trying to kill the object of their fear. Some learn to control this fear better than others, but this is a rare occurrence. They also have a great dislike for earthquakes. #Children of Polybotes can deflect or negate any attack sent to them by children of Poseidon, but if they use this ability too many times, after the 50th time, they will fall unconscious from exhaustion. #The fatal flaw of Polybotes' children is disloyalty. They generally tend to not trust their allies and take their own course of action even if such an action would put those involved in danger (except for when that includes them as well), this is especially true if their ally is a child of Poseidon, and they tend to betray to save their own skin unless there is someone in that group they care for. They also would die for only that person or persons; the others not mattering to the child. It is also very hard to gain the trust of the child because of this flaw. #Children of Polybotes are loners by nature; they refuse to work together with anyone in any activity that involves a team, unless it is absolutely necessary to their survival to do so. These children are also difficult to befriend, especially if that person is a child of Poseidon, and it is harder still to get them to fall in love with anyone that is outside of family. Once they do befriend and/or fall for that person, children of Polybotes are obsessively loyal to them. #Children of Polybotes suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, much like demigod children do. #Children of Polybotes are also very proficient fishermen, and can spend large amounts of time on the shore until they manage to catch a fish. However, this patience does not apply to anything else. #Children of Polybotes and children of Poseidon generally tend to have an immense rivalry between them, the main topic of debate always being that their father should be the true king of the seas. #Children of Polybotes can also reverse the healing process that children of Poseidon get from diving into water by poisoning the water they swim in and can use hydrokinesis. #Children of Polybotes can heal in water much like children of Poseidon, but the process is much slower in freshwater and seawater. These children gain more power when swimming in water or liquids that have been contaminated by any means, such as oil-polluted waters, toxic sludge, sewage, radioactive waste, etc. Category:Cabins Category:Sea God